Thank You, My Werewolf Friend
by hieress
Summary: Lily asks Remus about James. Includes Remus telling Lily a story about Lames, Jily, Semus and Harry.


A/N: **Why am I here? I'm supposed to study since we have our Achievement test tomorrow, but what can I do? My dear heart told me to procrastinate. I could just use that excuse, it was our teacher who advised us with that, anyway.**

Disclaimer: **Harry Potter's not mine. (I was thinking for a very creative disclaimer but I'm too lazy mehehe)**

_Thank You, My Werewolf Friend_

Lily Evans made her way to the library, the Charms corner, specifically. There, sitting on his I'm-secretly-a-werewolf-and-I'm-reading-a-book-sod-off glory is Remus Lupin. Lily grinned. Ever since she had found her "inner feelings" for a certain Potter, she had been talking to Remus…every chance she could get, and of course, Remus was seriously annoyed.

"REMUS!" Lily called. She heard a faint "_SSSSHHH!_", probably from Madam Pince. Remus visibly winced. "_Are you wincing at me? _Remus Jojojojo-John Lupin, are you _wincing _at me?" Lily said in a deadly whisper.

"No! Madam Pince! She might kick me out! No, please! I beg you mercy! I don't want to go out! I love the library I think I would die with–"

"Oh, very well then. SO! Remus, what do you think should I do? Remus, do you think I should say yes? I don't know, what if he's only doing it to get in my _knickers_? Or what if he doesn't like me anymore? What if he just flirts with me because that's what he does? Remus, I don't know what I'm going to do! I mean, _ugh, _I hate being in love – I mean, _like_! I'm not in _love _with Potter, just in _like!_" Lily ranted.

"_LILY!_" Remus, who was annoyed beyond belief, called between her blabbing.

"– think he's just doing that because I was the only girl who didn't say _yes _to – huh?"

"Lily, if you're really in love – " Lily glared at him "– I mean, _like, _in like with him, why don't you say yes?"

"_Because, _Remus, as I said, _if you were even listening to me_, what if he just wanted to get in my pants? What if he just chases if because I'm the only one who says no to him?"

"Lily, have you ever thought that he's chased you since first year? That's _six years_, Lily." Looking at Lily's frown, he sighed and tried to give Lily and example, "Look, Lily, let's use Lames and Jily for example,"

"Who are they?"

"Some people," Remus waved his hand nonchalantly, "The point is, Lames is like James and Jily is like Lily. Lames fell in love with Jily the second he met her but Jily was not amused with Lames, so she just said no when Lames asked her to go out with her. On the last year of school, however, Lames matured and Jily fell in love with him, but she wasn't sure, so she asked for advice from her friend – um, Semus, who told her to just say yes because he knows that Lames really loves – _likes_ Jily. Jily followed Semus's advice and dated Lames. Now they have a baby called um, Harry! Yeah!" Remus finished with a satisfied grin.

"Semu – Remus, is there any chance that Lames is actually James and I'm _Jily _and you're actually Semus?" Lily asked incredulously.

"Well, at least your baby had a nice name…"

"_Jily! _Why am I Jily? Can't I be…Lily, instead? Oh, wait that's already my name, not the point. And you named our son Harry! Harry! Why not Alexander? I've always liked the name Alexander – I'm _not _having a baby with James, _Remus!_"

"Well, we could remake the story. Okay, Lames fell in love with Lily and – "

"STOP! LALALALALALALALALA I'M NOT LISTENING COMPLETELY OBLIVIOUS OF REMUS JOHN LUPIN LALALALALAALALALALA!"

"Lily, seriously, though, James, he likes you, sincerely, not because he wants to sleep with you or you're the only one who hasn't. _Say yes._"

_**xxxx**_

_No, Lily, no, you're not backing out for Christ's sake! Come on, there's the Quidditch Pitch, almost there, go on, feet, move! _

What Lily's experiencing can be similar to a death march right now. It's actually worse than a death march.

Stupid Potter and his charm.

Stupid Lupin and his matter-of-fact tone that would make you agree.

Stupid boys.

Stupid teenage hormones.

Stupid!

Okay, maybe she can still back out and tell Remus the feelings have gone during her death march, that way, the world would be a less awkward and better place to li–

"Lily?"

Too late.

"Er hi, James – you're quite sweaty."

"That's actually the first comment I got during a Quidditch practice." James chuckled. "So, what's up?"

_Oh, I don't know, nothing much, actually, there's a lot, look, I'm in love – like, I mean, with you and damn it all I want you but I'm pretty I've lost all my Gryffindor courage to tell you this and really, can you blame me? Can you imagine that? A boy falls in love with a girl and suddenly the girl falls in love with him when he had fallen out of love already, can you be more fucked up? _Lily wanted to blab, but sadly, James isn't Remus. (But Lily secretly thanks Merlin for it.)

"Uhh, you hungry?" _Wow, Lily, you should be Lames. Get it, Lame-s?_

"Sure. The kitchens?" Lily nodded.

The trip was quiet, shocking. It's mostly awkward and tense and all that bollocks you use to describe a scene where the lovers would proclaim their apparent undying love.

At one point, James sighed loudly, "Look, Lily, I know that you don't like me back, but will you please, _please, _give me a chance? I swear, if I fuck this up I will never bother – "

Well, James, that's a really nice speech, but Lily has to smooch you this moment because she can't take the sexual frustration anymore.

And of course, James, being a bloke, didn't argue.

"Yes," Lily breathed.

"Really, Lily? In a random hallway? Our first kiss? Really?"

"At least not in the kitchens with a hundred house elves watching us!"

James chuckled and kissed Lily again.

"_Thank you, my werewolf friend_." Lily thought.

A/N: **Hope you liked it! I'll update **_**Baby Evans **_**soon enough, sorry for the delay!**


End file.
